Bedman/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Bedman. Guilty Gear Xrd ;Outro * "It would be less than desirable if you went missing during this phase, so let's call this "insurance." Don't think this means you're indispensable, though -- far from it. I enjoyed our little bout of Fisticuffs but now it's time for me to get back to work. What's with that look? You should be thanking me. Next time I might accidentally hit you a little too hard." * "You are, clearly, nothing more than a pawn. So I must ask that you complete your task flawlessly. Isn't that, after all, the entire point of a pawn? To be used by a greater power? Remember, sacrifice and contribution are different things." * "Do you know the odds of a magic ship just falling from the sky for no reason? About 0.00001%, but really, those odds don't mean anything, especially to you. The only odds that matter are life and death, and they're about 50-50. So congratulations! You survived. You beat the odds. Barely." * "We talk about "survival of the fittest" a lot but all that really means is the skilled live and the unskilled die. Since you're clearly in that second group, maybe pick your fights a bit more carefully? Do you understand what I'm saying? It's never going to matter how much you "want it" when you're up against someone who can kill you with a sneeze." * "Well, I think that marks the conclusion of our little tête-à-tête? I'm a little afraid that if we kept going I might, well, break you. So, exit stage right then, if you please. You're hardly a match for, well, my glasses, let's say. Perhaps this is a blessing?" ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "Hah, you already made the mistake.... the mistake that'll cost you." ** "The deepest parts of your psyche..." ** "Show me your past... that oh so tragic past of yours!" ** "If getting up after a fall and trying again was really all it took to win, then we'd all be winners, wouldn't we?" ** "All that hard work, and no results? You must be feeling awful. Perhaps wondering where it all went wrong, or why you're such a failure. I blame myself, I really do. I should have explained how powerful I am. My apologies." ** "Saying you'll win next time is a courageous sentiment but, you're in MY dream and I don't really see that's happening." ** "Don't bemoan your lack of skill when you can try cursing fate for saddling you with such a miserable existence. Then again, I suppose that would have as much effect. None, to be specific." ** "Revenge always leads to disappointment so I can't really say I recommend it." ** "I'm sorry, really, I am. I didn't mean to single you out or anything. All humans are equals, after all. Each one of us a beautiful and unique snowflake, just like all the others. You only happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and you've paid for that mistake, but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave the stage now. You're finished. Good-bye." * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "A shame. If you really were anything akin in to me, perhaps we could have become friends. Then again, you would need an IQ of more than 200 to meet the minimum criteria." * Sol: "You returned from the Backyard alive, and it seems you can sense some of my abilities. I need to finish my work before that becomes a threat." * Ky: "The existence of your friends and family does not give you strength. Let me ask you this: Did you lose because they weren't enough? Sounds like an excuse to me." * May: "I do not understand humans who are motivated by love. a person is born, lives for a number of years, and interacts with up to eight billion people. What proof is there of something they can't even define?" * Faust: "Interesting. Difficult to comprehend, but that's not the same as incomprehensible. Which is good, because that would pave the way for chaos, which I find... very distasteful. Yes, avoidance is the best future strategy." * Potemkin: "I might not look it, but I'm a government official as well. We're both only a part of a much larger picture, so why don't we move past flaunting our loyalty and dedication." * Chipp: "He hasn't noticed, but he's reacting to my actions... If this is some sort of elevated mental state that bypasses high-level processing, I'll need to revise my theory again." * Zato: "Ah Conclave, you've really left a mess... I understand the minute details of your plan may not need to be carried out to the letter, but letting Zato run free is just... sloppy. I'll have to dispose of him next." * Millia: "Being unable to follow something with one's eye, and being unable to see that thing are not equivalent states. So long as I can verify a thing's existence, I can catch it." * Axl: "Fast, long range... but I could never be defeated by someone who's so specialized. It doesn't matter how good you are at it. I'd have explained that before we started, but you're not very good at comprehension, are you?" * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "If you're going to disagree with logic, then I suggest you equip yourself with the necessary strength to make a stand. Oh, but don't get me wrong... When I say "logic," what I mean is the greatest common denominator of validity which inevitably gives birth to what we like to call "reason." That's not to say that your counterargument is inherently illogical. Doing so would imply that logic is digital, whereas it is very much analog. That's why I can't say that I particularly like people who try to use so-called "reason" as an end-all, be-all argumentative shield." * Johnny: "The gambler is one of the hardest profiles for me to understand. The term "probability" doesn't mean what it does for the rest of us. And when lo-and-behold, the outcome with higher odds play out, you act like it was skill all along. Yet, in matches where the odds are obvious, you claim skill has nothing to do with it. Well, it doesn't really matter... I just have to continue winning." * Venom: "You want to gather as much information as you can, then sort through that to gain insight. If you aren't looking, then you're not seeing, and you're not getting all the information you can." * Jam: "Does it really matter that your kempo has existed for thousands of years? It seems quite anachronistic to associate the history of something with its effectiveness. I can trace back the history of modern humans to about 200,000 years. If the length of history means anything, then your stone axe brethern should be at the top of the food chain. I don't see anyone bragging about that..." * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "You would challenge me...? Trying to become a hero? But, you see, humans have idolized heroes as those who can turn the odds when all is against them. Well, I say the ideal scenario is to prepare and execute, so one never finds themselves against such odds. An ideal world would need no such thing as "heroes," I would not place too much faith in heroes, who've outlived their... heroism." * Slayer: "I have a difficult time understanding the motivation of something with a goal they don't pursue. If you've decided to take the outsider role, could you please stop interfering in human affairs?" * I-No: "We haven't been able to determine your true form. I don't particularly care about what makes you special, but if you don't have a script I must ask you to kindly exit the stage." * Sin: "An intriguing concept, innocence. In many ways it seems to be used to define an "acceptable" level of harm- -in the sense that some of a child's behavior can be protected by an "innocence" defense, but eventually a threshold is reached after which they are judged as harshly as any other. Oh, I don't expect you to understand. The only way to avoid harm is to remove the thing that creates it, after all." * Ramlethal: "You... don't need to fight anymore." * Leo: "Countries, cities... nothing more than arbitrary lines that separate high consciousness. The world is prevented from acting as a single unit because countries are territorial, with too much concern for their own history. People care more about their past and their dirt than they care about other humans. You could even say kings and queens are the most selfish of all, so why don't you climb down off that throne, mm?" * Elphelt: "If a difference in freedom is considered inequality, then equality can only exist in the absence of freedom. What you choose is up to you of course, but sentiment alone won't be able to create any sort of meaningful change. Perhaps it can soothe your anxiety, but little else. Until everything is reduced to absolution..." * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "What an irrational little girl... Oh, and don't take that the wrong way. After all, "rational" is a fickle creature that is both defined by, and subject to change by latest trends. In other words, it's fluid and dishonest. In some ways, being called irrational could be a well-earned compliment that defines your very value." * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): Immortality and invincibility do not mean the same thing, in a similar way that is unfortunate, unslightly, and above all, un... derwhelming. This is me showing you sympathy, I swear. * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "If conditions for victory are not absolute, might I recommend not revealing your hand? Limiting the opponent's options does not mean they are completely deprived of them. Have you ever thought that limiting options might actually help opponents discover the correct answer?" * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "Humans have created words as a means of communications, and have proven their supremacy as a species. Nevertheless, I believe truly intelligent creatures have at least some degree of mastery over nonverbal communication, which, I would argue, allows them to minimize miscommunication. To put it another way- -because with you, I have to- -I don't think you've evolved. In fact, it seems as though you're moving backwards down the chain of evolution. Lining up your words, pretending that they mean something, when in fact you're spouting meaningless gibberish. Yes, hah, I'm talking to you." Category:Quote list